Act 5 abridged
by Yaoi-Otaku-Girl13
Summary: This is act 5 of Romeo and Juliet with my own storyline, plot, and plot twist. There is alot of death so be warned. I hope you enjoy


Megan Padgett

6/9/12

L.A-6th period

Romeo & Juliet: Act V (Abridged)

Scene 1: In this scene Romeo receives the message that Juliet has been found dead by news from Balthazar and is devastated. Banished to Mantua he knows he can't do anything but sneak into Verona and say his final good-byes to his love. Unknown to him that Juliet has been into a death like trance by unknown forces of the Friar himself.

[Enter Balthazar wringing his hands; his head hung low]

Romeo: Balthazar, how is my love? For no wrong can be upon me if my love's cheeks still have the dusty pinkness of life, her cherry lips smiling, her face shining with life and beauty.

Balthazar: Well my lord… when I saw her, the look on her face was as beauteous as you remember, as she was placed in her ancestor's tomb lying with Tybalt.

Romeo: Please my servant, tell me this is a cruel joke you are telling. That the life that you say has been sucked from her lips is still thriving within her.

Balthazar: I wish I could, but Juliet has expired, freshly buried, looking peaceful, her arms crossed on her barely developed chest, her body still small and childlike as she is dressed in her best garb.

[Romeo grabs Balthazar by his shoulders]

Romeo: This can't be true! He body was thriving just a day ago, her eyes as healthy and bright as ever, her cheeks flushed with healthy blood, her lips warm at our final kiss.

[Balthazar lowers his head]  
Balthazar: I fear my lord that every word out of my mouth is true. If only I could give her my life to see you happy, but she is gone. I have no further news.

[Exeunt Balthazar]

Romeo: My love, I will come see you, embrace your newly breathless body, cold lips, and still heart. I will be brief for if I stay to long the grief of your loss could kill me as it killed my mother. Until death do us part will not keep me from seeing you and loving, I will never let you go, not out of my idle mind and sensitive heart, but hold you closer for now all I have is fleeting time, and endless memories. Love is fleeting, but my love for you is eternal. Wait for me my sweet Juliet.

[Exit]

Scene 2: In this Scene Friar Laurence is in his cell when Friar John walks in upon him talking about his plan of hypnotizing Juliet into her death-like trance so he could take her innocent body as his own. Friar John is appalled and interrupts his soliloquy to confront his and threaten to report him to the authorities. Not wanting his plan to be ruined, he is unhesitant to kill John and bury him in his own herb garden.

Friar Laurence: Now my love you are mine. Not only am I a skilled master with herbs, but my love for you is so strong my luxurious Juliet that I can get inside your head, inside your soul and make you fall in love with me. Your eyes fogged over with love for me a hatred for all other men. You will be mine. You will marry me, obey me and bear my children. Together as a perfect family!

[Enter Friar John unknown to Friar Laurence]  
My love for you overpowers my love for the Lord himself, not even he can stop our amorous feats and loving gestures. To be with you for the rest of my life is all I wish for. I am willing to burn in a hot, scolding pit of lava for all eternity in the afterlife as long as I can see you smiling and youthful face every day when I wake from my deep slumber.

[Friar John interjects]  
Friar John: Brother! How could you? The love of one is a sacred God granted emotion meant for the person he wanted you to be with.

Friar Laurence: God you say? I curse the name, forcing me into a life of poverty with what reward; the slight chance at salvation? Juliet is the only salvation I want and need! Her pale skin against mine as we become one, the glow of her eyes staring into mine every day. And soon enough, the spark in her eyes in our children's'.  
Friar John: You curse the name of our creator? How much darker can your soul be? Forcing the love of another then cursing our Lord! This could be punishable by law! The Prince will not tolerate the anger of The Capulet's and the Montague's; he will not consider keeping you alive when he hears of this blasphemy.

[Friar Laurence pulls out a dagger, not visible to Friar John]

Come towards me brother, and I shall tell you a secret of mine.

[Friar John hesitantly advances towards him]

I will not let you or anyone else get in the way of my love.  
[Stabs Friar John through the abdomen with the dagger]

Here you are, dying by the hands of me. Your life worthless and full of nothing; if anything I have granted you mercy, worthless insect.  
[Friar John bleeds out and dies. Friar Laurence looks at the body in disgust.]

What a mess you have made with your toxic, valueless blood.  
[Cleans up blood and buries Friar John in a shallow grave in his garden]

Tonight my love, I come for you to begin my life of happiness with you.

Scene 3: In this final scene Romeo sneaks into Verona to say his final good-byes to Juliet, but suddenly Juliet wakes up from her deep slumber. But something is off; her eyes are glassed over, and her mind is fogged with ridiculous thoughts of hate. Juliet, being commanded by the Friar's voice in her head murders Romeo, watches him die, then lays him where she was and lays a sheet over him so no one will see it's him. Meanwhile Paris has also come to see Juliet for the final time mourning the loss of his soon-to-be bride. When he sees the Friar near the tomb, he assumes he is praying, but when he enters the tomb suspicions arise. Paris attempts to follow him but steps on a twig and causes the Friar to know of his appearance. Unfortunately Paris becomes his second victim of the day and then haphazardly throws him into the tomb next to Romeo, the two former enemies now share the same thing in common; death from a person they trusted.

[Enter Romeo enter the tomb]

Romeo: Here lies the love of my life, fate taking the breath straight from her lips, stealing the life from her blood. Cruel fate has stolen you from me, leaving me devastated and mourning. But alas, I get to see you my love for one last until we meet in the heavens and become lovers once again, but not in secret. All the angels will sing their songs of our love and how we got through the worse. Now I leave with a final embrace and one last kiss.

[Kisses her gently holding her; tears begin to pour]

Farewell my love; your body still warm; taunting me with the small evidence of your previous life you had with me.

[Juliet stirs and gently opens her eyes, her eyes glassy and dark]

Juliet: Romeo. Romeo Montague.

[Romeo turns to see an awakened Juliet. Needless to say he is baffled]

Romeo: My Juliet, you are alive! Your skin as soft as ever, your lips red as if they are stained with strawberry juice as sweet as your kisses, are my eyes deceiving me, is my sorrow filled soul making me hallucinate?

Juliet: No, I am here.

[Juliet picks up the dagger lying by her as she hears the Friar demand Romeo's death. Romeo steps towards her to embrace her.]

Romeo: If our love was strong enough to bring you to life, imagine what it could do in the futu-

[Romeo is cut off by Juliet driving the dagger through his chest]

Juliet: Die foul beast, insignificant scum, my mortal enemy.

Romeo: As I die I see you are at the hands of my fate, your eyes glassed over, and your head clouded with hate, but I still love you, and I forgive you. Farewell my Goddess.

[He dies; Juliet places him on the spot where she laid and covers him with a sheet, then steps to the entrance of the tomb.]

Juliet: Friar my lord, you shall enter.

Friar Laurence: Alas I'm coming my dear; yet let me cherish this night we wed, the night we become one as a union, of love.

[Enter Paris with flowers and spots the Friar walking towards the mouth of the tomb]

Paris: What would the Friar be doing here at this hour?

[Advances towards the Friar, trying to make himself unknown until he steps on a twig that makes an obvious noise. The Friar turns around]

Friar Laurence: Stay still and quiet my dear.

[Friar goes to Paris]

Ah my Lord's son, what are you doing here at such an hour?

Paris: I should be asking you the same question Friar, why would you be entering the Capulet's sacred tomb?

Friar Laurence: Why of course to bless the place.

Paris: Your story has its flaws, for you see I saw you speaking to something at the mouth of the tomb. Is there something you don't want me to see?

Friar Laurence: That is nothing for you to need to know

[Paris begins to walk to the tomb]

Paris: Then you must not mind if I investigate this eerie sight.

[Friar grabs Paris and slits his throat ear to ear]

Friar Laurence: I don't think that would be the best idea my dear Paris, for you see I have a dear secret in there, but I guess since death is upon you I can grant you the wish that your precious Juliet is alive and well, but alas she will never be yours, for she only has eyes for me, everyone else is of little worth to her. Your death is to her and my amusement and you will be soon forgotten. When you die soon you will lain with the man that killed your love's cousin, you both joined in death, both destined to burn in the abyss of Hell.

[Paris gasps for air a few times before dying]

Friar Laurence: Juliet come to me, for now we go to start our new life in luxury and love.

[Juliet follows him out of the graveyard hand in hand leaving Paris and Romeo to rot next to each other]

Juliet: My eternal love, Laurence, I will obey, respect and love you until the day I die. Please bear the burden of me.

Friar Laurence: It is no burden for you see I have shaped you into my image as the Lord did this universe and made you just for me.

Chorus: And thus ends a tragic tale of two star struck lovers separated by fate and hatred and greed of both from their parent's strife and the Friar's want. As Juliet and the Friar begin their new life in artificial love, Paris and Romeo become allies in death, both facing the greed of others. This is the story of Romeo and Juliet. For this story is the end of Romeo but only the beginning of the rest of Juliet's spellbound life.


End file.
